Separated Siblings
by spiritkat
Summary: a boy floats to the sky to saves fanelia's future, leaving a close sister behind. Now, years pass, and her only ticket is a hidden pendant, only to bring her to this mystical world to help her brother, and yet, save the planet as well...
1. Default Chapter

Separated Siblings  
  
Authors note: Hey this is my first fan fic. Plz go easy on me. In this fic Dillandou isn't and never was a girl, neither is he apart of the Schezar family I know that the prologue is very, very short the other chapters will be longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the escaflowne characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
After the Great destiny war Van went to the Mystic Moon to live with Hitomi. They have two wonderful children a boy and a girl. Their daughters name is Nicole, she is 4 years old. She looks very much like her father with her raven black hair. It came to the middle of her back, and she always had it in a pony tail. But her eyes were the deep sea green of her mothers. Their son's name is Dillan, he is 6 years old. He didn't look very much like his mother or father, his is Silver and is eyes are a mixture of brown and red; it looks to be like brick red.  
  
  
  
There I finished it remember be nice in the reviews. Hope to get more posted soon. 


	2. Chapter 1, The separation

Separated Siblings  
  
Author's note: hey it's me again, I hope u haven't give up on me yet. lol. The story may become a little confusing, but all will be revealed by the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of escaflowne's characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The separation  
  
Dillan and Nicole are in the attic.  
  
"I don't think we are 'pose to be up here," Nicole whined.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. I want to show you something. Then we go, ok?" Dillan look right into her eyes then dragged her over to a spot by her wrist.  
  
"Ok," Nicole whispered in defeat.  
  
"Now where did I see it," Dillan murmured to himself. "Ah! Here it is." Dillan pulled out an old forgotten box. He opened it to reveal his mothers tear drop pendent. Nicole stared at it wide eyed. "Here, you ca…" Dillan was interrupted by their father calling up to them.  
  
"Dillan, Nicole time for lunch. The rain has stopped, so you can play outside after." Van yelled from the first floor. Just before Dillan went down the stairs he shoved the pendent into his pocket leaving the empty box on the attic floor.  
  
"Ok, we're coming Daddy!" Dillan called back. Dillan and Nicole came down the stairs a moment later.  
  
"Were you two in the attic again?" There was no reply. "I told you not to go up there," Van said with a firm voice, and then it quickly softened. "Come on lets go eat."  
  
After lunch Van and Hitomi sat on there steps watching their children play by the creek, behind their house.  
  
"Nicole, come over here," Dillan called to his little sister.  
  
"I'm coming," she said as she ran over.  
  
"Do you remember the necklace?"  
  
"Ummm…" Nicole looked to the sky as she thought. "Yeeess"  
  
"Look I'm going to put it right here." Dillan said as he placed the pendent between two rocks at the side of the creek. "Now, don't for get its here," Dillan's voice was firm, "come back for it when your real older.  
  
"Ok, brother."  
  
"Come back inside you two, it's getting late." Hitomi called. Dillan and Nicole raced to the house.  
  
~*~ 5 days later *~*  
  
It was late at night and Nicole heard something outside. She got out of bed, her baby blue nightgown dragging on the floor. Nicole sneaked down stairs, the back door was slightly opened and she can hear voices outside. Something told her that she wasn't supposed to listen, but she continued closer to the door and peaked though it. She saw her mom and dad, and Dillan standing in the middle of them. 'What are they doing,' Nicole thought.  
  
"Listen, son," Van said. (A/N I don't really now how Van and Hitomi is suppose to sound while saying this) His voice is firm, but with sadness of what he must do. "You have to go to Fanelia in the past. Go to Fanelia and every thing will be ok."  
  
"Dillan, everything will be okay." Hitomi said as she hugged her son for the last time. She was in tears at the thought of having to give away her only son, but she knew what she had to do, "they will take care of you there. Just don't forget us." Hitomi was still holding him.  
  
"Its okay, Mommy, Daddy, I won't forget, promise." Dillan spoke in a quite voice.  
  
Nicole sobbed silently. She couldn't believe what her parents were doing. Dillan turned slightly around, while Van and Hitomi were 'calling the light', to see Nicole standing by the door. He mouthed to her "Buh-bye Nicole, I will see you again, someday."  
  
All Nicole could do was give a little wave goodbye to her big brother. The beam of light came down with harsh winds; Nicole had to shield her eyes. Then it was gone and so was her brother. She saw her parents turn to go back, inside, she quickly ran upstairs and back into her room. And she cried herself back to sleep. Her brother was gone. 


	3. Chapter 2, Dillan made it, or did he?

Separated Siblings  
  
Authors Note: Hope you haven't given up on me yet. Here's another chapter for you guys.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the escaflowne characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dillan made it, or did he?  
  
~*~ Gaea*~*  
  
The beam of light touched down and left behind a 6 year old boy, Dillan. When Dillan woke from a deep sleep he realized that he was surrounded by a forest  
  
"I wonder where I am." Dillan said, wondering aimlessly from where he had landed. He walked a long while before he came to a city; it was in very poor shape. 'This can't be Fanelia, can it?' Dillan thought back to the stories his father used to tell him and Nicole at bedtime. 'Well, I might as well go check it out.'  
  
Although Dillan was quite brave for a little boy of six years old, he was still scared. He started to walk toward the lonely city. Suddenly he heard, what sounded like, a horse approaching, so Dillan hide behind a near by bush.  
  
The horse and its Master approached closer to where Dillan hid. The horse came to a stop right in front of the bush. "You there come out," the Rider had seen him duck into the bushes. The Riders voice was firm and commanding, yet in wasn't the voice of a man, instead it was the voice of a boy no older then twelve. The Rider's face grew kinder when he saw Dillan.  
  
He swung off of his horse and landed right in front of Dillan with a slight 'thud'. "Hi, I am Allen Schezar. Who are you?"  
  
Dillan looked up at him, 'What I'm I suppose to tell him?' Dillan thought, 'Can I even trust him? I'll just have to make up something. He thought back to the old stories and picked the only name he can remember. "Umm…my name is…Dillandau Albaltou." He looked back up at Allen to see if he believed him, and he did.  
  
Dillan told Allen about having to go to Fanelia. "Its right behind us," Allen said. Dillan turned around he couldn't believe that it was actually Fanelia that was there, the rundown looking country. Allen took Dillan back to Austuria with him.  
  
  
  
It has been over a year Dillan had first seen Allen. Even though they have become really close friends Dillan hadn't told him his real name. Though that year Dillan had learnt that Allen's little sister, Celena, went missing two weeks prier to his arrival. Allen's mother died not too long after Celena's disappearance, and his father abandoned all of them long before.  
  
Dillan took a short cut though a, now, well know forest. He had decided that today he would tell Allen that his real name is Dillan Fanel.  
  
Dillan was almost where he had told Allen to wait for him, when a man with a long dark cloak stopped him. The man has frosty blue spiked hair and a purple tear drop under his right eye.  
  
The man came right up to Dillan; he had the look of pure evil in his eyes.  
  
"Boy," The man toke a step closer as he said this. His voice was deep. "Come with me." It was a command rather than a request.  
  
"No way," Dillan shouted as he tried to turn away from the man.  
  
The man would take 'no' for an answer, so he toke another step forward and picked Dillan effortlessly off of the ground. Although Dillan tried to resist he couldn't break the hold the man had on him. Dillan was brought to the Vione and later learned that the man's name was Folken.  
  
The sorcerers had experiments on Dillan that changed him dramatically. His personality changed from a sweet little boy, to a child that would anything to get what he wants. His eyes had lost all the brown that was in them. He was now known to all of Gaea as Dillandau Albaltou, he knew no more of his past. It got buried somewhere deep inside of him.  
  
Well I hope you liked that chapter, sorry it toke so long to post. Don't forget to review. 


	4. Chapter 3, Nicole goes to Gaea

Separated Siblings  
  
Authors note: Hey guys glad u like it so far. I'm happy to take in any Idea's. And don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of escaflowne's characters  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nicole goes to Gaea  
  
~*~ 16 years later*~*  
  
*~* Mystic Moon~*~  
  
Nicole is 20 years old now; she had just gotten out of University. Nicole is going back to her old home to see her parents. Lately the memory of the last time she saw big brother was plaguing her dreams. It was time to get the pendent from the hiding space that it was put so long ago.  
  
Nicole was walking up by the creek that ran behind the house she grew up in. Between a couple of rocks she it twinkle in the bright sun. She bent down to pick the pendent up; as she did it emitted a pink glow as soon as it was touched. Nicole put it on and tucked it underneath her green tank top.  
  
"There you are Nicole," Hitomi said coming to her with Van in toe, "we've been waiting."  
  
"Hi, Mom, Dad," Nicole said and ran up to hug them both. 'I have to tell them that I know what happened.'  
  
"We missed you," Van said, and then the three went in side the house.  
  
"Mom, Dad; I need to tell you something," Nicole was nervous. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' She thought. Nicole looked up to see if they where still listening, then she continued. "Remember 16 years ago, you always told me that I was only dreaming when I talked about my older brother." Nicole to in a breath looked up at both of her parents then continued. "I know that I did have a brother, and I wasn't dreaming. I know what happened to him." Nicole started to cry.  
  
Hitomi got up to go sit beside the sobbing girl and wrapped a motherly arm around her shoulders. "I know what your father and I did wasn't proper," Hitomi looked up at Van, "but…"  
  
"But, nothing," Nicole quickly got up not remembering that her mom was still there. As she ran out of the door she said, "I am going to Gaea. I'm going to bring him home." When Nicole went into to the yard she pulled out the pendent and wish with all her heart to go get her brother. To go to Gaea. The bright light came to take her away. All Van and Hitomi can do is watch as their last child left them.  
  
~*~Gaea*~*  
  
(A/N: Remember that they went to Gaea's past so there is a Van there as well.)  
  
Van and Allen are training in a field. Van is 22 rotations and Allen is 28 rotations. Merle is 20 rotations; she sat off to the side picking some flowers.  
  
"Van, you've improved over the years." Allen shouted over the sound of the clashing metal of their swords.  
  
"You to Allen," Van said with a smile, and charged again.  
  
Suddenly there was a sudden flash of blue light and a sudden gust of wind blew the swords out of the warrior's hands. The light disappeared as quickly as it came, and the wind died down. It had left behind a girl; her long raven black hair covered her face and the pendent.  
  
Merle was the first to come up to her. Merle looked the strange girl over. "NOT ANOTHER FORIENER" Merle whined to her self.  
  
"Merle, who is it?" Van yelled, from where he was thrown by the strong winds.  
  
"I don't know, Lord Van."  
  
Nicole stirred 'Did I make it?' she asked herself. Nicole sat up and put the pendent underneath the tank top. She looked around her, the first thing that she saw was the curious cat girl, and Nicole jumped back a bit at the sight.  
  
"Wha…ho…who are you?" Nicole finally managed so say.  
  
Merle smiled in amusement, "My name is Merle, and you are?"  
  
"My name is Nicole."  
  
Merle saw Nicole staring at something over her shoulder. She knew who it was. Merle called out to him "Lord Van are you okay?"  
  
Nicole watched as Van came towards them. 'Wait a minute,' Nicole thought. 'He looks just like…' Nicole wasn't able to complete her thought. A hand came upon her shoulder. It belonged to a tall man with long blonde hair. (A/N: Yep, Allen Schezar is still neglecting to get his hair cut, lol)  
  
"Are you ok, little lady?" He asked, "I am Allen Schezar, Knight of Caili. And this here is Van De Fanel."  
  
"It's very nice to meet all of you. I'm afraid that I don't know my way around to well, can u help me get to Fanelia." Nicole hoped that they would help her, but the cat girl is giving her a funny look.  
  
"We will take you to Fanelia," Van said. Merle looked up at him as if to say 'what' with her eyes. "We were going to head back soon anyways."  
  
"Thank you" Nicole replied, and slightly bowed.  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of another chapter, so tell me what u think, and im always open to ideas. Plz review 


	5. Chapter 4, New Surroundings

Separated Siblings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne or any of its characters  
  
Author's Note: Hey, Here is the next chapter, Thank you guys for all your support. Pease Review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
New Surroundings  
  
  
  
~*~ At the Fanelian Palace *~*  
  
"Here we are the Fanelian Palace, Little Lady." Allen said with a smile.  
  
"Wow, it's so big" Nicole didn't listen to the last thing Allen said, for if she did she would have slapped him, but she was too busy looking at the palace. (A/N: I don't know but u guys but I sure felt like slapping him every time he said that 'Little Lady')  
  
Merle ran up a head. She realized that no one was following her so she went back and grabbed Nicole's arm and dragged her toward the Dinning Hall. Van laughed and shook his head and went off in the other direction.  
  
"Wait… Merle... Where are you taking me?" Nicole Said as she tried to resist being dragged, although unsuccessfully.  
  
Merle laughed at her self, and stopped, "Oops, I forgot, you don't know the Palace halls yet."  
  
"No I don't, but Merle where were we going."  
  
"Umm… the Dinning Hall. You are hungry aren't you, I'm starved"  
  
"Well, no that you mention it I am kind of hungry" Nicole looked to the ground as her stomach made a loud grumble noise. "Merle?"  
  
"Yes," Merle said still laughing at Nicole's stomach.  
  
"Where did Allen and Van go?" Nicole just realized that they were gone, she hadn't noticed that they left when she was busy looking at the Palace tapestries.  
  
"They probably went to a meeting or something like that, don't worry."  
  
"Oh," 'I wonder where Dillan is, I didn't see him on the way in.' the thought suddenly creped into her head.  
  
*~* The Dinning Hall ~*~  
  
"What is this? I never saw anything like this before." Nicole freaked over what looked like a cross between a slug and a beetle. (A/N: you know the stuff that Hitomi ate in episode 8-the day the Angel Flew)  
  
"Don't worry, try it. I bet you will like them." Merle coaxed as she waved some in Nicole's face.  
  
"Fine!" Nicole grabbed it out of Merle's hand and popped one into her mouth. She raised an eyebrow as her face lit up. After she swallowed it, she said, "You know what… these are pretty good." Nicole reached over and took some more.  
  
Merle Laughed, "Told You."  
  
~*~ Training Room *~*  
  
Van was sparing with himself. Charging again and again at a piece of strong material that hung near a corner of the room. He stops to wipe he's face with a nearby rag then throws it back down. "How did that girl get here? And why?' Were the only thoughts that went though his mind as he charged the material again.  
  
*~* Back in the Dinning Hall ~*~  
  
"Boy, am I ever stuffed." Nicole told Merle, "My compliments to the chef."  
  
"I'm sure the cook would love to hear that you liked her cooking, come." Merle took Nicole to the kitchens to see to see the cooks and everyone else that worked there.  
  
"Even the kitchens are huge." Nicole said in surprise. Merle just laughed at her as they continued in. Nicole looked at the utensils she noticed that most of the looked just like the ones used on Earth.  
  
One of the lesser cooks came up to them. "May I help you Lady Merle."  
  
"No, that's ok Beth. I was just showing our guess here the kitchens." Merle answered pointing to Nicole.  
  
Nicole bowed slightly to Beth, and asked, "May… May I see what you're cooking?" Beth took them to one of the big pots on the stoves.  
  
Nicole took apron and in no time Merle and she were helping them prepare the dinner meal. It took Nicole a little while to learn some of the Gaean recipes. She also taught the cooks how to prepare so Earth recipes.  
  
Merle and Nicole were told to leave the kitchens, it was right before dinner. They headed for the gardens. They sat in front of a fountain in the middle of the garden. Nicole told her, what happened to her brother, without telling her parents Names, or anything about the pendent. "And that's why I'm here, to find my brother."  
  
"Oh, well I will help you look for him." Merle swung her head around, her pink locks bounced as she did so showing that she's excited.  
  
"Really, you will?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Sure, we'll start first thing tomorrow," Nicole was thankful that her new friend was willing to help her. "How about we head over for dinner?" Merle said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~ After Dinner *~*  
  
"So, we'll get right on it in the morning." Merle reminded as she showed Nicole her room she is staying in.  
  
"Yeah," Nicole said, she was very tired. She walked into the room. There was a bed in the middle of it, and a chair by the window. Nicole went to the window and opened it. 'Dillan,' she though 'I will find you, and bring you home.' Nicole went to bed and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
Well that's that. I hoped you liked it. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 5, The Search

Separated Siblings  
  
  
  
Hey it's me again; I hope your enjoying this fan fiction. There are only a few more chapters left I think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its Characters  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Search  
  
*~* Nicole's guestroom ~*~  
  
It was late in the morning about 9:00 am Earth time. Merle was getting impatient waiting for Nicole to get up, for she had been awake for a few hours already.  
  
"Come on, wake up you lazy girl," Merle said as she jumped up and down on her bed.  
  
"St...ah…op, give me five more minutes." Nicole mumbled mixed with a whine as she though a pillow at the annoyed cat girl. Nicole stretched out and yawned 'better get up n…' her thought got cut off by a retaliated throw of the pillow at her head. "I'm up, I'm up"  
  
"Finally, come on we got to get before we can do anything today." With that Merle got up and went to one of the closets at the other side of the room and pulled out a nice pale green dress and no frills.  
  
"Merle, you're not serous; are you? I can't wear a dress."  
  
"Come on you'll look great in it." Merle practically begged with the look in her big blue eyes.  
  
"Fine," Nicole went to the bathroom, washed herself then got changed. "Merle," she called "I feel silly in this thing."  
  
"Just come out. Let me see"  
  
"Promise not to laugh" Nicole said with a serous tone.  
  
"You look great," Merle said as Nicole came out, "Now let's go."  
  
Merle and Hitomi made it out of the palace without too much trouble from Van.  
  
~*~ Flashback *~*  
  
"Where are you two off two?" Van asked.  
  
"We are just going to the market place Lord Van." Merle said with her tail wagging back and forth. Nicole just stood there patiently waiting for the cat girl to finish.  
  
"Fine, just be careful," Van said with worry, "there have been rumors of enemy sightings along the borders of Fanelia."  
  
"Don't worry Lord Van we will be careful."  
  
"Ok, come back if there is any sign of trouble." Van spoke with on of his big brother looks.  
  
"Thank you Van." Merle said as she jumped up to hugged him then licked his cheek. She ran towards Nicole.  
  
"Thanks Van." Nicole managed to say as she was dragged of by merle.  
  
Van watched until they were out of sight then went to his study,  
  
*~* End of Flashback ~*~  
  
Merle and Nicole walked though the market place.  
  
"Do you know what he looks like now?" Merle asked  
  
"Not really, but I will know it's him when I see him." Nicole looked up to the sky. The sun was shining bright in the clear blue sky, without a cloud. "I hope we find Dillan soon." She whispered  
  
"Don't worry we'll find him," Merle said putting a friendly paw on her shoulder. Nicole looked back at her friend.  
  
"Thank you Merle."  
  
"Come on; while we look why don't visit one of my favorite jewelry shops." Merle said in an attempt to cheer Nicole up.  
  
"Okay," 'There are so many different types of shops.'  
  
~*~ 15 minutes later *~*  
  
The two finally got to the shop that Merle was talking about, narrowly missing a few people along the way.  
  
"Well, were here." Merle announced, "Hello Mr. Ilie."  
  
"Hello Lady Merle," the plump store manager replied, "how may I help you?"  
  
"Just browsing sir."  
  
"Wow, this is really beautiful. Merle, come look," Merle turned around to see what Nicole was looking at. Nicole held up a charm bracelet she had found. It was gold and the one charm that was already on it was pair of silver wings.  
  
After staying at that one shop, the two decided to get down to business and start to really look for Dillan, but they couldn't find him any where.  
  
"Merle, I think we sho…" Nicole was cut off when she felt something hide behind her skirts. She looked down to see what was there. It was a little cat girl no more then 5 years old. She had a light violet dress on, and her light blue hair was tied back with a purple ribbon.  
  
Merle looked over to see who was bothering her. It was a couple of young boys throwing stones. Merle went up to them, "Why are you two throwing stones at her," Merle pointed to the cat girl that Nicole had now picked up.  
  
"We were just playing, Miss Merle, honest," The boys said trying to avoid Merles gaze.  
  
"Don't you two throw anything at anyone again. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Merle," the boys said in together.  
  
"No go, run off," Merle shooed them away  
  
Nicole was trying to calm down the frighten child, "Its ok, they're gone now," She said. "What is your name? We'll take you home."  
  
"Malika," the cat girl said.  
  
When the three turned the corner to go down one of the alley ways, Nicole caught a glimpse of silver fly down another one near by.  
  
Hey guys I'm done another chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. Please review, and thank you for those how did. 


	7. Chapter 6, Dillan is Found

Separated Siblings  
  
Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to get this one out, but it's here now so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dillan Is Found  
  
~*~ At the Palace *~*  
  
*~* Van's Study ~*~  
  
Van was sitting at his desk reading though some of the old story books that weren't burned in the fire a few years ago. This was one a very few times that Van was free to do what he pleased, instead of being in thousands of council meetings or greeting guests.  
  
"… they clashed into to another battle over the…" Van mumbled, dozing off as he read.  
  
"Lord Van" one of his Generals came charging in to the room. Van jumped up from the books, and he tried to hide the fact that he had been scared half to death, by being startled out of his sleep. "There…the enemy attack its coming closer."  
  
Van, after hearing what his General had told him, called some of the Castle samurai. Van faced back to the general that first came to him. "General Toji, go find Lady Merle, and Lady Nicole and bring them to the hills."  
  
"Yes, your majesty" and then General Toji was off.  
  
"The rest of you get every able bodied man to the battle field, and get the women and children to the hills.  
  
'I hope those two will be all right,' Van thought as he unsheathed his sword and went out toward the battle field.  
  
~*~ The battle field within Fanelian borders *~*  
  
It was Dillandau and the rest of the Dragon Slayers attacking Fanelia. At this time the Dragon Slayers grown to many a hundreds. They did not come equipped with their Guymelefs, nor on horses, they came on their feet.  
  
"Lord Dillandau, what shall we do know that we are inside the Fanelia borders?" Gatti questioned.  
  
"Burn,' Dillandau yelled so that at least half of his troops could hear him. "Burn it all down, kill them all."  
  
*~* The Market Place ~*~  
  
"Nicole, where are you going?" Merle questioned as Nicole put down Malika and headed in the opposite direction from where they were standing.  
  
"I saw something Merle, don't worry I'll be fine. Take Malika home and I'll meet you at the Palace."  
  
"But, Ni…" Merle was interrupted by General Toji  
  
"Lady Merle, Lord Van told me to take you… Where is Lady Nicole?" The confused General asked.  
  
Merle turned from him and looked back at the direction Nicole went. "She ran that way." Merle pointed in that direction, Nicole had already disappeared from sight.  
  
General Toji told some of the men that were standing behind him to go after Nicole. He toke Merle to the hills along with Malika.  
  
~*~ Nicole *~*  
  
Nicole tried to follow the silver blur, but without success. She found herself out on the battle field. The sky was dark with heavy rain clouds. There were spots with fire scattered around leaven ashes as they spread and dead bodies everywhere. Nicole scanned the area until she spotted Van sword fighting with a sliver haired man. 'What are they doing?' she silently asked herself as she watched silently from her place. Van quickly toke the upper hand in the fight. After Van had knocked the sword out of the other mans hand Nicole realized who he was. 'That man,' she thought. 'The silver hair… It's… It's' she ended her thoughts and cried, "Dillan!!!" as she ran toward the two.  
  
Well here is another chapter done hope like it, and please review. 


End file.
